Urek Mazino
Summary Urek Mazino (우렉 마지노, "Urek Majino") is an Irregular, currently 4th in Rank. He is the strongest active Ranker and also the most recent to be part of the Top 5 High Rankers inside the Tower. He is considered to be on the same level as Phantaminum by weaker Rankers (which is clearly false), however, his true rank is almost impossible to determine in terms of the Top 4 ranks, because the other three Rankers are inactive and thus cannot be compared with Urek. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B Name: Urek Mazino, Sobriquet: Ray Barracuda, Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Climbed the tower in 50 years) Classification: Irregular, Human (?), High Ranker, Fisherman and all high other Basic Positions Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Shinsoo), Flight, Shinsoo Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (with Shinsoo barriers), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics through Shinsoo), Explosion Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Can create bombs with Shinsoo), Aura (Can project a black aura with a powerful presence that can induce fear), Likely Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Urek can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Spatial Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Likely Resistance to Power Nullification (Was still capable of using Shinsoo even when Hell Joe had restricted its use throughout the floor) and Precognition (His future can't be seen) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level (Casually pulverized a mountain range when using only a tenth of his power, while also being severely limited by Hell Joe essentially nullifying the Shinsoo on the whole floor) Speed: At least Relativistic (Much faster than his weaker Data Form who was able to avoid being reflected in a mirror), Speed of Light with Attack Speed (SIU has stated that Urek can attack at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class '(Casually pulverised a mountain range with his punch while using only a tenth of his power and also being severely limited) 'Durability: At least Large Country level (Tanked blows from Arie Hon who is as strong as Urek. Hell Joe could not even at least scratch Urek by using his strongest attacks) Stamina: Extremely high (Vastly weaker characters can usually fight with highly serious injuries, such as a lost arm or another missing part of the body, and can fight for 1 month) Range: At least tens of kilometers with regulars attacks. Thousands of kilometers with Shinsoo techniques and the pressure from his punches Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immense Shinsoo Resistance: Urek has demonstrated unseen levels of shinsoo resistance. He can resist Lighthouses without effort and has claimed that even Opera can only stop him for a fraction of a second. In a later fight, he came out completely unscathed from Karaka's shinshoo attack. Extraordinary Speed: People who have seen Urek Mazino in combat have evaluated his combat style as "aggressive, ferocious and fast, but very beautiful". Mazino has enough raw speed of movement in that he can travel roughly fifty meters from one stance to a mid-air kick in a literal instant. Flight: Urek is able to fly, levitate and stand in mid-air as if he is standing on a solid ground. Shinsoo Mastery: He has been seen creating massive explosions and controlling Shinshoo with minimal effort, as if by pure bodily instincts. Urek possesses the ability to shoot Shinsoo at the speed of light. This seems to be displayed when he fires a massive white Shinsoo beam that obliterates two Rankers before they could even get close. *'Supreme King's Scorching Fist of Death' (패왕열사권, Paewangyeolsagwon, probably 覇王熱死拳): 'A technique that Urek claims is "legendary". It was powerful enough to completely incapacitate, severely injure and almost kill Viole in a single strike, despite being used with very minimal power (granted, Viole was shielding someone but it would have made little difference). It can be inferred that its true destructive power and lethality when used at full power is many magnitudes greater. *'Spatial Distortion: Urek is able to distort space in order to quickly travel across far distances. As Gustang noted, it is a very dangerous technique and can have serious consequences on every organism on a floor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6